I Open at the Close
by PPrallon
Summary: "Eu estou pronto para morrer."


I- O Leão e o Covarde

_I've figured out all the pieces and  
>it now makes sense to me.<br>My future has been set in stone,  
>and this end must come,<br>for this must be done._

É tão irônico que tudo tenha que acabar assim.

Engraçado. Olhando agora o pomo em minha mão penso em tudo o que eu passei para chegar até aqui. : Há sete anos, eu era um menino que vivia de favor na casa dos tios.

Um menino que perdeu os pais durante um acidente de carro. Eu estava fadado a viver todos os anos dentro daquele armário embaixo da escada. De repente, eu não era mais esse menino, eu havia me tornado o-menino-que-sobreviveu.

Desde então vivi tantos momentos. Tive alegrias, tristezas, tive medo, muito medo. Mas também tive coragem. Parece controverso não? Corajosos terem medo. A verdade sobre a coragem e a covardia é que o corajoso, não é nada mais que o covarde que não tem tempo de fugir. É quando você está fugindo de um leão e você se depara com uma rua sem saída. Ou você luta contra o leão ou você simplesmente deixa com que ele acabe com você. Gosto de pensar que é por isso que o símbolo da Grifinória é um leão.

II- O dever de um Eleito

_I cannot let them die in vain,  
>they fought by my side<br>and fell with their pride  
>One a brother, lived with all his wit,<br>Another taught me life,  
>and how to deal with it<em>

Tento ao máximo não olhar para trás enquanto caminho. Se eu voltasse agora, nunca me deixariam voltar à floresta. Mais pessoas morreriam. Voldemort iria até os confins do universo atrás de mim. Eu não podia morrer, Eu não podia falhar, Tinha que matar-lo. Esse é o meu dever como o eleito, esse é o meu destino.

Não é justo! Tantas vidas foram levadas tão cedo! A primeira cena que me vem à mente é o corpo de George sendo levado. Penso em Tonks e Lupin. Pobre Tedd, parece que teremos uma coisa em comum. Uma coisa que eu não queria que mais ninguém tivesse. Todos com tantas coisas para viver...agora mortos. Já chega. Os comensais passaram dos limites. Isso acaba aqui.

III- A espera da Morte

_Memories run throught my mind, and it's comforting to me.  
>This is it, there's no more to say<br>Just a waiting game, as he takes him aim._

A cada passo que eu dou, as memórias de cada aventura vêm a minha mente. Engraçado, isso me acalma. Faz-me perceber que eu vivi intensamente enquanto eu tive tempo: Eu lutei contra Quirrel para obter a Pedra. Eu descobri a câmera secreta e matei o Basilísco. Eu Salvei Sírius da morte. Também o vi atravessar o véu. Eu lutei contra um dragão, mergulhei no reino das sereias e me aventurei no labirinto. Testemunhei o assassinato de Cedrico Diggory diante dos meus olhos. Aprendi que eu "Não devo contar mentiras", Invadi o ministério. Lutei contra Voldemort uma meia dúzia de vezes. Vi o corpo de Dumbledore cair inerte da torre de astronomia. Procurei pelas sete Hocruxes, as encontrei e as destruí. Vi uma guerra se desenrolar, e agora estou eu aqui, Caminhando sob uma capa de invisibilidade. Esperando para ir de encontro com a morte. Acabou que eu o Ignoto somos bem parecidos. Acho que não tem mais nada o que dizer, Chegou à hora.

IV- Voltando pra Casa  
><em>So i'll walk it alone, and face this truth<br>Mom i'm coming home, home to you  
>No goodbyes this time, and no kisses too<br>Ginny please don't cry, you know i'll always love you_

É muito triste ver que isso é o fim. Espero sinceramente poder encontrar com os meus pais, seja lá onde estiverem. Será que eles tem orgulho de mim agora? E Sírius? Dumbledore? Não sei. Também prefiro não saber. Melhor descobrir quando chegar lá. Certamente Ron e Hermione já sentiram a minha falta. Os dois devem estar furiosos. Não quis me despedir. Seria doloroso demais. Dar um adeus definitivo a eles. Muito menos a _ela_. Não quero a ver sofrer, Isso me quebraria ao meio. Mas isso precisa ser feito. Ouço vozes mais a minha frente. Devo estar perto. Não posso mais divagar. Tenho que manter o foco. Estou com medo. Mas chegou o momento de cumprir o meu destino, chegou a hora de eu vencer o meu leão. Nem que eu morra tentando. "Do pó viemos e ao pó voltaremos" certo? Bem, chegou a hora de voltar pra casa  
><em><strong><br>**_**  
><strong>


End file.
